halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon:Annual Halo Fanon Wikia Awards
Welcome to the Fourth Annual Halo Fanon Wikia Awards, 2011—2012. We are honoured by your attendance to this annual community awards election and celebration, the fourth, and hopefully, not the last of its kind. This project is coordinated by the Halo Fanon Wiki Administration, and we thank the Star Wars Fanon Wiki for donating the concept of this annual community ritual to us. We look forward to your participation in this community-wide celebration, and hope that you will all participate! Now, read the regulations, nominate your favourite articles, and vote! Changes From the Third Annual Awards As you may know, there have been some minor changes made to the rules. They have been listed in the sections below, but have also been placed here to save users the trouble of looking for them if they are already familiar with the old rules. #The Best Roleplay of the Year category is now defunct, and has been replaced by the Best Collaboration of the Year category. Roleplays are still valid for this category. #Articles must be over 9,000 bytes long, and novels must be over 72,000 bytes long. If you're not sure how to check the number of bytes in your article, click "history" and check the number of bytes on the current version, between the "contribs" and "undo" links. #"Recycled" articles will not be accepted into the nomination process. It would be unfitting give an "annual award" to an article that has received minor or no edits for the duration of 2011. Every article's edit history will be checked when nominated, and will remain valid for nomination only if it has received moderate to major changes/improvements throughout the year. Note that this rule is based on quality rather than quantity. Even if a user makes 500 edits to an article throughout the year, it will not be considered valid if the content remains for the most part, unchanged. In contrast, even if a user makes only a single edit all year that drastically improves the article in writing and/or format, it can be put up for nomination. Therefore, there is no specific number of edits required for an article to be valid for nomination; as long as the author has put in a decent amount of effort into improving it, it can be entered into the event. This new policy will motivate users hoping to win an award to contribute sufficiently (even if not consistently) to their articles, rather than be inactive all year and wait for each year-end so they can drag up an old article to nominate. #The introduction of the top three articles of the year awards prompted the voting process to be broken down into two stages: categorical and placement. The categorical vote is simply the same process as the overall process from previous years, but has now been shortened from four weeks to three to give users time to participate in the placement vote. When one article from each category has a winner, they will be pitted against the other winners of the other categories (excluding collaboration, novel, and writer). The last 10 days will be used for the placement vote, beginning on December 21st, 2011. Users will vote upon the 14 articles by the same process as the categorical vote. All categorical and placement awards will be given on January 7th, 2012. Regulations #Nominations and voting begin at 12:00 AM midnight GMT (Greenwich Mean Time) on December 1st, 2011 and will conclude promptly at 12:00 AM midnight GMT on January 1st, 2012, at the time of the New Year! Exceptions to this are listed below. Final winners will be announced and receive their awards on January 7th, 2012! #'Voting Qualifications': Users eligible to nominate and vote must have been users for at least four weeks and have sixty or more mainspace edits in order to vote. Because of the style of this celebration, sockpuppets and sock masters are not invited, and will be promptly banned from the Wiki and barred from future voting. #'Nominations': ##You may only nominate articles for a category so long as it expressly fits the definition of each category. Articles that are not eligible for a category will be removed by the administration. You may request a clarification about the definition of any category from Sona 'Demal. You may not nominate an article for more than one category. Articles that are not eligible for nomination will be removed without any notice if they are found to have "content issues" "Unrealism", "Canonicity Problems", etc ##You may nominate an unlimited number of articles written by any number of other authors for any number of categories. However, you are restricted to nominating only one of your articles for only one category for the whole election and no more. This is to promote professional sportsmanship. For categories pertaining to users (e.g. "Best Writer of the Year"), you may not nominate yourself. You may only nominate yourself for one article in the entire election, and this does not pertain to self-nominating yourself as a user. ##Articles must be at least 9,000 bytes long, and novels must be at least 72,000 bytes long. You can check the length of a wiki page by going into its edit history and checking the number of bytes on the latest revision, between the "contribs" and "undo" links. ##"Recycled" articles will not be accepted into the nomination process. An article that has received minor or no edits for the duration of the year is not eligible for the event. Every article's edit history will be checked when nominated, and will remain valid for nomination only if it has received moderate to major changes/improvements throughout the year. ##You must nominate articles according to the proper format (listed below). Fill out all the fields when submitting a nomination, and post the completed nomination form underneath the category that you're nominating the article in question for. ##Perceived breaches of good conduct and professional sportsmanship will be prosecuted by the administration to maintain the dignity of this voting system. ##The author of an article may withdraw his or her own article from a nomination at any time. ##Eligible categories are decided in advance by the administration. ##Winners of the First, Second, and Third Annual Award cannot be nominated. This applies only to the articles, not the authors of the articles. With the exception of the Best Writer award, you are allowed to contest in a category even if you won an article in that same category before. #'Voting': ##Eligible users may vote for a maximum of two articles in a given category, and no more. You may vote for only one of your own articles for the entire election, no matter how many articles you have in how many categories. ##Please sign your vote with a non-bubble text signature to verify your identity. ##You do not have to vote for an article you nominated. ##The voting process has two stages: categorical and placement. In the categorical vote, users will have from 12:00 AM GMT, December 1st, 2011 to 12:00 AM GMT, December 21st, 2011 to vote. Articles will be voted upon according to category, and the one article with the most votes from each category will be confirmed as the winner of that category and will be pitted against the other winners of the other categories (excluding collaboration, novel, and writer). The placement vote will begin at 12:00 AM GMT, December 21st, 2011 to 12:00 AM GMT and end on January 1st, 2012. All categorical and placement awards will be given on January 7th, 2012. ##Any categories with ties by 12:00 AM GMT on December 21th, 2011 (24 hours before the end of the categorical vote) will be remitted from public voting and will enter private administrative ballot to decide ties. The results of the ballot will be announced afterwards. All administrators with a registered email will have twenty-four hours to decide ties. ##Any articles with ties by 12:00 AM GMT on January 1st, 2012 (24 hours before the end of the placement vote) will be remitted from public voting and will enter private administrative ballot to decide ties. The results of the ballot will be announced afterwards. All administrators with a registered email will have twenty-four hours to decide ties. #'Winning': ##The article for the most votes in a given category will be formally acknowledged as the winner for the category, and the article and its author will be commended by an official award granted by the administration approximately by January 7th, 2012 and the end of the ceremony. Three winners from the placement vote will also be given their placement awards at the same time. ##In the event of a tie, a tiebreaker will be performed, and the winner will be decided by private administrative ballot. The ballot's content will be disclosed at the end of the ceremony. #'Questions': Please address bureaucrats Subtank or Spartan-091 if you have any questions whatsoever. Nomination Process Please fill out the following form for any nominations and file underneath the appropriate category: ARTICLENAME ( ) *'Name': ARTICLENAME *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (NUMBEROFVOTES) For the Most Unique Concept of the Year category, the special application to be used is as such: ARTICLENAME ( ) *'Name': ARTICLENAME *'Author': *'Nominator': *'Description': DESCRIPTIONOFARTICLE Voting (NUMBEROFVOTES) For the Best Writer of the Year category, the special application to be used is as such: *'Name': *'Nominator': Voting (NUMBEROFVOTES) Category Definitions Characters *Best SPARTAN of the Year — Any character enrolled in any SPARTAN program. *Best UNSC Personnel of the Year — Any character associated with the UNSC Marine Corps/Navy/Army/Air Force or any of its subordinate commands. Does not include SPARTANs. *Best Covenant Character of the Year — Any character of any of the Covenant Loyalist/Separatist species. *Best AI Character of the Year — Any AI (Artificial Intelligence) character of any species. *Best Unaffiliated Character of the Year — Any character that does not fit into any of the above character categories; includes, but is not limited to, Forerunners, Precursors, Flood, Hybrids, etc... Technologies *Best Starship of the Year — Any classification of spacecraft or individual vessel capable of extended extra-atmospheric travel. *Best Planetary Vehicle of the Year — Any classification of vehicle or individual vehicle capable of atmospheric or ground travel. *Best Weapon of the Year — Any weapon system of any allegiance and application. *Best Technology of the Year — Any physical object or knowledge paradigm used to influence an individual's interaction with the environment, including, but not limited to, defensive systems, non-weaponized combat equipment, etc... Does not include weapons. Societal *Best Event of the Year — Any event that occurs, including a military engagement (battle, campaign, or war) between any contenders for any length of time, or a non-military event. *Best Location of the Year — Any discreet location, including, but not limited to, planets, cities, structures, buildings, etc... *Best Organization of the Year — Any organization, including, but not limited to, governments, militaries, military subdivisions, civilian corporations, etc... *Best Species of the Year — Any sentient species of beings, including both singular races and races that are members of an alliance (such as the Covenant); alliances are not covered in this category, but instead are covered in the above "Best Organization of the Year" category Miscellaneous *Most Unique Concept of the Year — A never-before-seen concept used in Halo Fanon Wiki. Must give proper reasoning as to why this idea should be deemed "Most Unique" in the "Description" field *Best Collaboration of the Year — Any singular collaborative work, including but not limited to, roleplays, expanded universe, alternate universe, or other type of article written by two or more people that does not qualify for any of the above categories. *Best Novel of the Year — Best literary fiction. A nominated novel does not have to be completed but substantial progress should have been made. There is a general minimum length threshold for novels to be considered. Does not include roleplays. *Best Writer of the Year — For literary excellence in writing articles, fictions, roleplays, and/or productions. Placement *Third Place Article of the Year — The article with the third most number of votes in the "placement" stage. *Second Place Article of the Year — The article with the second most number of votes in the "placement" stage. *First Place Article of the Year — The article with the most number of votes in the "placement" stage. Nominations and Voting Best SPARTAN of the Year Best UNSC Personnel of the Year Best Covenant Character of the Year Best AI Character of the Year Best Unaffiliated Character of the Year Best Starship of the Year ''Remembrance''-class frigate ( ) *'Name': ''Remembrance''-class frigate *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #Arguably the most outstanding ship class articles written this year, I proudly and unhesitantly give my nomination to Athena32, for once again a job well done. 19:08, November 30, 2011 (EST) Best Planetary Vehicle of the Year Best Weapon of the Year UNSC Ammunition ( ) *'Name': UNSC Ammunition *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #This qualifies under the Best Weapon category, I suppose. Athena32's creativity never ceases to amaze me when I read articles like this. I personally would be short on ideas and/or spend countless hours trying to find ways to write this kind of article. 19:17, November 30, 2011 (EST) M84 heavy machine gun ( ) *'Name': M84 heavy machine gun *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #Here's another one for the Best Weapon category, once again from Athena32. Very good article that far surpasses its undetailed Halopedian counterpart. 19:21, November 30, 2011 (EST) Best Technology of the Year Best Event of the Year Best Location of the Year Fell Justice ( ) *'Name': Fell Justice *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #One of the top planets I've seen on this site, while I probably wouldn't want to liv there myself, it would make for an interesting National Geographic special.--http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/3/38/RGIsmall_red.png The Red General approaches 00:13, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Best Organization of the Year Best Species of the Year Most Unique Concept of the Year Best Collaboration of the Year Best Novel of the Year Best Writer of the Year *'Name': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #One of the few writers who remained active throughout the year. Not only remaining active, but providing the site with amazing articles and art.--http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/3/38/RGIsmall_red.png The Red General approaches 00:04, December 1, 2011 (UTC) *'Name': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #A very skilled writer who has outdone himself this year by writing not one, but two lengthy stories that are not only great to read, but also adds lots of depth to my beloved AAO project. Actene was the first user that came to my mind when I thought of nominees for the Best Writer award. 19:10, November 30, 2011 (EST) See also *First Annual Award *Second Annual Award *Third Annual Award